Depend On Me
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so.
1. Crazy Girlfriends

**A/N: **Well, as most of you know, I've revised this piece o' crap story. So tell me how you like it, 'kay? Nothing really changed except for the very end. Just to save you the trouble of having to look for the specific spot of where I changed the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so. _

* * *

><p><strong>Depend On Me<strong>

**Chapter 1: **Crazy Girlfriends

"Have another date with Anko tonight?" Naruto scornfully asked his father from his position on the living room couch, his thumb hitting the channel button on the remote he was holding to flip through the television's different programs. The young teenager glanced at his struggling father momentarily before dipping his free hand in to the bowl of popcorn that laid in his lap.

"Who else would it be? I swear she always calls at the last minute…Ugh! Damn it!" Naruto jumped at the sudden outburst from Minato who sighed in defeat and let the haphazard tie fall limply on his chest.

"Naruto…." The older blond whined in aggravation making Naruto tear his gaze away from the screen to settle his oceanic blue eyes on his disgruntled father. The younger blond let a light chuckle escape his lips at the poor sight he was meet with before getting up from the couch to head over to his father.

Naruto gently took his the man's hands away from the golden silk tie and worked his magic. Minato smiled sheepishly down at him while Naruto never took his focus off the cloth in his hands.

"Thanks son, I don't know what I would do without you." Minato said simply making Naruto flush a pretty shade of red when he felt his father's minty fresh breath ghost lightly across his nose. He blushed even more- if possible- when he realized how close in proximity their faces were.

"S-Sure dad." Naruto stuttered whilst tying the last knot and adjusted it so it was up to his father's neck. He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding and stepped back. Naruto willed himself to calm his racing heart from beating out of his chest before he spoke.

"There, all finished!" Naruto said with a grin plastered on his tanned face and Minato smirked at him.

"Thanks again, squirt!" He passed by his son and ruffled his spiky blond hair on his way over to the full-length mirror. Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out at him. Minato pulled at the fronts of his tuxedo.

"So, how do I look?" Minato turned his gaze away from the mirror and looked at his son.

"You look handso- I mean great, dad." Naruto mentally kicked himself for tripping on his own words and just then the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Oh, I bet that's her." Minato bypassed his son and quickly made for the door.

"I don't even know why you even date that crazy bitch." Naruto grumbled moodily while glaring at the floor, a pout firmly placed on his pink lips.

"Naruto! Don't call her that!" Minato reprimanded over his shoulder while his son put his hands on his hips in retaliation.

"She threw a freaking butcher knife at me for eating the last of _my_ dango! If that's not labeled as crazy, then I don't know what is!" Naruto annoyingly retorted before going back to the couch to watch TV and plopping himself comfortably on the pillows.

Minato shook his head and opened the door, not prepared for the gape-worthy sight his eyes landed upon once he did. A stunningly beautiful woman with short purple hair which was pulled up into a spiky ponytail stood at his very doorway with a light flush on her pale cheeks as he stared intensely at her.

Diamond earrings and a diamond necklace hung from her ears and neck (courtesy from him). The black sleeveless dress she wore hugged her frame perfectly to show off her curvacious figure. Strapped high heels that visibly showed her pedicured toes and in her left hand she held a black hand-bag. Her right wrist also adorned a sparkling, diamond bracelet.

It was different to see her all feminine and such. Usually she was a tom-boyish girl who liked to eat dango and act crazy, and it was even more unusual that she had on a dress. Well, he had only ever seen her when it came to work and she wore her all black police uniform just like the rest of them so you can't blame him.

"You look…..amazing." Minato managed to choke out after he had composed himself. The older blond chose to ignore the muttered 'slutty bitch' coming form the direction of the couch so he could concentrate more on the beauty before him. Anko smiled prettily at him, fluttering her curled eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Oh, I'm flattered, really. You look handsome yours-" She was abruptly cut off by loud barking coming down the stairs. All three turned around to see the snarling red canine barking at Minato's date and the older man quickly jumped in front of her.

"Naruto! Calm your dog down!" Minato yelled while shielding Anko from the distressed dog. Naruto, who tried to hide his smirk and quiet his snickering faintly called for his dog.

"Oi! Kyuubi! Come here!"

Kyuubi stopped at the command and made a jump for the comfy dark blue couch. He landed on Naruto (who had quickly put the popcorn on the table in front of him) and started licking his face energetically, his bushy tail wagging side to side happily. Naruto halfheartedly tried pushing the dog away from him, but soon realized it was futile since he couldn't stop his giggling.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto whined in between his laughter. The dog quit coating his master's face with his saliva and swiftly hopped off the couch to settle down by his Naruto's feet.

Kyuubi wasn't big, he reached the average height of a German Shepherd. He had golden eyes and black tips on his ears and tail, and his paws were also matted with black fur.

Minato smiled fondly at the sight.

"Well, we better get going!" Minato announced and lead the way out of the house, snatching his black coat before walking outside in the chilly night air.

"Bye, Naru!" The older blond smiled cheekily and closed the door. Kyuubi immediately jumped on top of the couch after Minato was gone and Naruto laid his head down on one of the pillows while Kyuubi laid his body next to his master's. The canine leaned his head against Naruto's chest and yawned tiredly, making his master laugh and scratch in between his ears lovingly.

Naruto stroked Kyuubi's soft fur gently while staring mindlessly at the ceiling. He could faintly hear the TV, but he paid no mind to it.

A few minutes later, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Minato and Anko slipped inside the two-story house silently. Anko made her way to the restroom while Minato around looked for Naruto. Hearing the TV on he made his way towards the living room.<p>

When he saw his son lying on the couch with Kyuubi, he couldn't help but smile at the rare sight. He wasn't surprised when Kyuubi awoke and hopped off of Naruto and trotted lazily over to him

Minato quietly made his way over to his son, sliding his left arm behind Naruto's head while his right arm was under the other blond's knees. He pulled Naruto's body up against his and rested the smaller blond's head against his broad shoulder, silently making his way upstairs to his son's room and gently laying him on the fluffy sky blue sheets.

The blond father took off the black Converse shoes that adorned his son's small feet and then slipping off his dark blue jeans, leaving him in only his orange boxers and black undershirt that hung closely to the younger male's body. Minato tucked in his son and kissed his forehead lightly.

He made his way out and gently closed the door behind. When he turned around Anko was right behind him with a surprised expression on her face.

They both made their way to the living room to watch a late night movie. Minato put an arm around her shoulders while she in response leaned in against his side.

"Ne, Minato-kun?" His eyes never left the screen but he gave a grunt to signal that he was listening to her.

"Why is Naruto still living with you?" This time, Minato looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, confused as to why she would bring something like that into a conversation.

"Well, isn't Naruto already twenty-two years-old? He should be living somewhere else, not with his father." She continued on like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Minato frowned at her.

"I don't know where you're going with this Anko." The female cop rolled her eyes at the man's lack of understanding.

"I'm trying to tell you that Naruto should be making his own life now. You know, getting a girlfriend and hopefully getting married and having lots of kids. He's not going to be your little boy forever." Minato furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-I know that-"

"No you don't Minato, this is why I'm telling you this. Don't you think it's time to let Naruto go? He's holding you back from moving on with your life."

"My son is not holding me back!"

"Minato, please listen to rea-"

"Could we just drop this, Anko?" She stared at him long and hard but Minato did not relent in the least. She finally gave up and sighed and looked back at the television. Everything was silent except for the voices coming from the television.

* * *

><p>He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears, vaguely feeling something wet slide down his scarred cheeks but he ignored them entirely. Could Anko be right? He had seen the look on his father's face when she had mentioned it, it was as if he was actually thinking about it. Maybe she was right.<p>

Could it be that he was the reason for his father being single on these years (minus Anko)? Maybe his father was too kind to say anything before, but Naruto was glad he had eavesdropped on them. He got up from his squatting position on the ground and went quietly to his room. He picked up his phone and speed-dialed number two (his father was number one) and pressed the electronic device to his ear. It rang a few times before a groggy voice finally answered.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke..."

There was some shuffling and he guessed it was because Sasuke was sitting up.

"What's the matter? What happened?"

Naruto smiled slightly at his friend's concern for him.

"Um, you know how you've been trying to convince me to move in with you?"

Sasuke had brought the subject up a few months ago, but he kindly refused the noble offer. He had thought that if he left, then his father would be all by himself, but now since he had undeniably found out the truth what was stopping him now from moving in with his best friend?

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking...maybe it won't be such a bad idea...you know, to move in with you? I mean, my dad can handle hims-"

"Pack your bags and I'll pick you up in the morning."

The blond grinned. The damned bastard couldn't even let him finish.

"Is Itachi getting on your nerves that bad?"

There was a groan.

"You have no idea."

Naruto tried to muffle his laughter so that his dad wouldn't know that he was awake.

"Well, I'll call you in the morning Sasuke, okay? You get some sleep."

"Hn."

Naruto knew that it meant 'bye' in Uchiha language. He hung up and hurriedly, but quietly, started getting out his suitcase and packing all his necessary belongings, including Kyuubi's. He didn't know how he was going to tell his dad, but he supposed that when he left, Anko him were going to have a blast.

"Stupid woman, can't she go bug some other family?" Naruto muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes yes I know, I'm too horrible for taking this story down. Anyway, save it for the reviews that you might have. I put it back up for y'all so don't bitch. Hope you enjoyed! I did some editing to fit my ever-changing tastes.


	2. Police Station Troubles

**A/N: **Well, as most of you know, I've revised this piece o' crap story. So tell me how you like it, 'kay? This time I revised almost the whole story, except for the very end. Just to save you the trouble of having to look for the specific spot of where I changed the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so. _

* * *

><p><strong>Depend On Me<strong>

**Chapter 2:** Police Station Troubles

"Naruto?"

The man in question turned around to face him, an almost suspicious smile plastered on his scarred face all the while swiftly moving around the kitchen cooking their usual Friday morning breakfast.

Minato sat down comfortably in a chair and hungrily eyed the mug of hot coffee that laid innocently on the dinner table, blowing on the brown concoction and making the liquid ripple under the released carbon dioxide. The steam which had previously been floating atop the coffee was blown away and finally Minato brought the porcelain mug to his lips and promptly took a steady gulp of it, letting the warmness of the drink relax his throat and overflow his taste-buds with caffeine and a hint of chocolate in the mix.

"How was my coffee?" Naruto asked his father while the other man simply settled for moaning his appreciation. Minato set down the mug and practically drooled as a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and cheese sandwich was settled before him. Naruto fidgeted nervously in his seat, leaving his own breakfast untouched.

"Why is your luggage in the living room, Naruto?" Minato asked questioningly while taking a bite out of his sandwich. Naruto gulped and averted his eyes away from his father.

"W-Well, Sasuke had offered me a place at his house...and I thought, maybe it would be fun to live with him...and stuff...so, yeah, I'm gonna move in with him..." The younger blond finally managed, aiming a weak smile at his father. Minato was looking at him disbelievingly.

"W-What?" The blond police officer stuttered, rising to his feet and towering down over his son as he gazed down at him. Naruto bit his lip.

"I'm moving in with Sasuke, dad." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Minato suddenly found himself wishing that Naruto was asking him to sleep over at Sasuke's house like he used to whenever he was little. At least then, it wouldn't be as hard for him to let go.

"Why?"

"I've realized that I've been holding you back. You need to live your life. So please, don't make it harder than it already is." Pleading eyes looked up at him and his heart clenched painfully. His throat felt as if it had a baseball stuck in it, disabling him from speaking a word to his son.

A honk from outside suddenly disrupted the thick tension in the room and Naruto quickly got up. He turned to Minato and managed a smile, albeit a bit empty the older male noticed.

"That's probably Sasuke. I have to go dad. I love you and I'll come visit, okay?" Naruto gracefully went up to his dad and hugged him. Minato immediately hugged him back and breathed in the familiar scent of his son. When it came time for Naruto to pull away, he was reluctant to let go. Naruto brushed back his father's hair and kissed his forehead, leaving him to go into the living room.

He grabbed as much of his luggage as he could, Kyuubi following him all the way. There was the sound of the door finally being shut and a car backing up from the driveway. Then, as Minato heard them leave, he felt something tear at his heart.

* * *

><p>Minato parked his black sleek car in the parking lot and made his way inside, making his way straight for the coffee maker and served himself a cup full.<p>

"So, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Minato glanced at Kakashi and gave him glare.

"Shut it Kakashi, I'm not in the mood." The blond police officer hissed while sitting himself down on one of the chairs that were placed around the circular shaped table.

"Uh oh! Looks like someone's in a bad mood!" Minato groaned at the annoyingly cheerful voice that rang through the room.

_Great, Genma's here._

Said man came in practically bouncing with energy. The brunette had on a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and a tooth-pick in between his teeth. The bubbly man plopped down to the left of Minato while Kakashi sat down to his right.

"So, what's got you down in the dumps lately?" Genma asked while poking his shoulder.

"Naruto…" Minato sighed depressingly, slamming his forehead on the table.

"Figures, only Naru-"

"What? What's wrong with my little sunshine?" Genma asked anxiously, panic clearly showing in his chocolate brown eyes. Kakashi glared at the brunette who had interrupted him.

"Naruto moved out...He said that he was moving in with Sasuke because he came up with this crazy notion that he was keeping me from living my life." Minato answered gloomily while grabbing his blond hair and tugging at it painfully. Genma suddenly took an interest to the round table and Kakashi pulled out his 'Icha Icha Paradise: Make-out Violence'.

Minato narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the pair.

"What's going on?" The blonde man asked while looking at the two men speculatively. Genma looked at him mournfully while Kakashi seemed a bit guilty for not telling his ex-teacher, who was practically a father to him, the truth. Genma scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, he had been talking about it for a while...but we didn't know he was actually gonna move out." Minato stood up abruptly which caused his chair to fall over from the sudden momentum.

"You mean to tell me, that you knew all along that _my son_ was having these internal problems and you didn't do anything about it? You could of at least told me!" Minato shouted incredulously, which got the attention of everyone in the station. A guy with brown, spiky hair and a scar that ran from his nose all the way down to his neck peeked inside and stared at them uncertainly.

"Is everything okay in here?" Genma grinned at the man and hopped over to him.

"Raidou! My love!" He exclaimed happily before pouncing on the startled man. Kakashi coughed into his hand uneasily.

"Anyway, we kinda thought that it was true, Minato. I mean, seriously, when was the last time you got drunk off you ass or even got laid..._while_ you were drunk off your ass." Minato gawked at the silver haired man.

"That's beside the point! Why would he think that he was getting in the way of my life? He _is _my life!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a door being opened and two pairs of heavy footsteps walking inside toward the commotion that was being made.

"Itachi." Kakashi addressed the serious one of two with a firm nod after they were seated. The man merely nodded his greetings.

Obito had a slight smile plastered on his face, but it seemed that it was not given as much effort as usual. He waved to his long time silver haired friend excitedly.

"Hi, Kakashi." Kakashi just waved at him. There was suddenly a beeping sound coming from the radio in the station followed my static and then finally a voice.

"Anybody who's nearest to Konoha's Pub report here immediately, I need back up, over." There was another 'beep' sound before it was repeated again. Kakashi unhooked his walkie-talkie from his left chest pocket and pressed a button on the side of it.

"Be there in five, Bear, copy." There was a 'beep' again, followed by static and then some heavy coughing before all went silent. Kakashi looked at Minato before standing up from his seat.

"We'll talk about this later." With that, he stood up and left, accompanied by Itachi. Minato just sighed and banged his head on the table repeatedly. Obito looked at him with something akin to sadness. To their left they saw Genma and Raidou leave the room, chatting happily with each other, or at least Genma was while Raidou just listened on. Anko was sitting on the counter eating dango calmly and sipping her coffee.

"I called Naruto this morning….." Obito mumbled, his head was lowered down so his black hair was covering his face. Minato jerked his head up immediately. Obito and Naruto were like brothers, really close brothers.

"Obi-" Minato started but was cut off by Obito.

"He sounded kinda distressed." Obito looked up at him, his eyes which were usually a midnight black were now a crimson red with coma-like dots in them swirling furiously around his pupil.

"Wait, before you start you need to under-" Minato was abruptly cut off again.

"But what I wanna know, is _why_ he was so distressed when I called him." Obito stated calmly while glaring angrily at the other man across the table. Minato knew that if he didn't answer his long-time student, it was a death wish to be. Ex-teacher or not, whoever messed with Obito's baby brother, was done for.

"Well, you see, last night I was with Ank-" Yet again, he was interrupted, but this time it was by the loud 'bang' sound that rang throughout the police station when Obito punched the table. Everything was deftly silent, even Anko had stopped biting off her dango to watch the scene playing before her.

"I don't care! He told me everything!" Obito sat up, causing his chair to fall with a loud clatter and slammed his hands on the table, leaning over to Minato. The older of the two men gulped and leaned back in his chair to get away from Obito's murderous glare.

"He's staying with Sasuke for now." With that, the normally cheerful and hyper raven walked away without a second glance. Anko stared at Minato, she couldn't help but feel guilty all of a sudden, knowing that it had been her fault for Minato's son to just up and leave him this morning.

"Minato?" She asked hesitantly. He abruptly got up and pushed in his chair, walking hurriedly toward the door..

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Call me if anything happens or if Naruto comes by." He simply stated before he left to go and start up his police car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Home

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the newly improved story of 'Depend On Me'!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so. _

* * *

><p><strong>Depend On Me<strong>

**Chapter 3: **Home

"You know, this ain't so bad! It could turn out to be for the better!" Naruto exclaimed jovially from inside his new home. He set down the box he had lugged inside the house in front of him and put his hands on his hips, breathing in the scent of Sasuke's home. Throwing a sneaky glance at Sasuke who was helping him move his luggage inside.

"Hn." The dark haired man grunted as he heaved up a brown box filled with Naruto's clothes out from his black Camaro. Naruto got the last box from the trunk and shut it closed before going into the house. Upon entering, Sasuke was already seated on the sofa watching TV on the living room's flat screen.

Naruto hopped over the couch and landed right next to Sasuke who was flipping through the channels before landing on a random one. Ironically, he landed on 'Konoha News' where one of their long time friends was interviewing Naruto's father. The reporter, Ino Yamanaka, was currently asking the blond man a question.

"-the criminal you said, Nagaot Pein was it? Is he one of the most dangerous criminals you have encountered so far?" Ino asked and leaned the microphone she was holding toward Minato a little bit toward him.

"Oh yes, very dangerous. We don't know what he's after yet, but rest assured, we will catch him." He said sternly, looking straight at the camera, making Naruto feel a bit queasy in the stomach.

"Where else is he known instead of Konoha?" She queried, furrowing her blond eyebrows together.

"He is known all over the world." Minato replied, going on with listing the names of various countries.

"Has he killed anyone?" She asked him earnestly. He looked at her uncertainly but answered nonetheless.

"There has been at least more than a hundred killings in the last month. No one has ever lived if they have encountered him." He explained rather shortly, but she pressured on.

"Is he in some sort of organization?"

"Yes, in fact he is."

"What is the name of this notorious organization that we're so fearful of?"

"Akatsuki." Came the simple response and then the camera turned around to face Ino's dazzling smile.

"And there you got it folks, from Konoha's one and only Yellow Flash!" She exclaimed enthusiastically while grinning happily at the camera.

Naruto snatched the remote out of Sasuke's hand and began to change the channel until it landed on some anime show. The young Uchiha glared at him.

"Dobe, I don't want to watch cartoons." The raven growled and Naruto suddenly shot up, bounding towards the direction of the kitchen.

"You're right! I should be making dinner already!" Naruto remarked back at him.

"What do you feel like eating, Sasuke?" The blonde asked as he started pulling out random food from the fridge. Sasuke casually walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools that was lined up by the wall under the counter.

"You know, cooking isn't going to solve anything." Sasuke stated nonchalantly, propping up his elbows on the porcelain tiled counter and leaned against them.

"Solve what?" Naruto asked, blinking his big blue eyes at him and feigning innocence. He put two pieces of bread in the toaster and started preparing the lettuce, tomato, cheese, roast beef, ham, and finally, mayonnaise. When the two pieces of toast popped out, he put in another set of two.

"Hn."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! I'm way over that!" Naruto said while putting the last finishing touches on the second sandwich. He put the sandwiches on two plates, he handed one to Sasuke and grabbed one for him. They headed into the dining room, which was right next to the kitchen and sat down.

"When is Itachi gonna be here?" Naruto asked his friend. Sasuke checked his wrist watch and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"In about five minutes."

"Oh."

They sat there in silence, quietly eating their sandwiches until they heard Itachi step into the house. Naruto immediately stood up and went into the dining room where the older raven was in the middle of taking off his coat.

"Here, let me get that for you." Naruto said and grabbed the collar of the black, leather jacket and swiftly pulled it off. He hung it on the racket along with Sasuke's dark blue jacket.

"Why don't you go clean up while I get your dinner ready?" Naruto didn't wait for a response and headed towards the kitchen. As Itachi passed the dining room he looked at Sasuke and raised a slender eyebrow at him in question, his younger brother just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Which one would you prefer, beef sukiyaki or grilled teriyaki Chicken?" Naruto shouted from the kitchen.

"Hn." The older raven grunted before disappearing into his room.

"Beef sukiyaki it is then!" Naruto boomed and taking out the pots and pans from the cabinets. While Naruto made Itachi's dinner, Sasuke went to go get his laptop.

When he came back with his laptop in hand he set the piece of technology on the counter and sat down on a stool. He started typing rapidly but suddenly stopped when he felt a light tickle at the back of his neck. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and almost jumped in surprise when he came face to face with Naruto.

"Whatcha doin?" Naruto asked as he went back to the stove to stir the vegetables.

"Researching." Sasuke simply replied and continued on typing.

"About what?" The blond asked, shooting him a suspicious look.

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" Naruto pressured on.

"Crimes around Konoha."

"Oh, about that Pein guy? Dangerous guy ain't he?"

"Yes he is. We're having a lot trouble with that organization. Jiraiya wants us to do double shift now since there's been a higher crime rate." A deep baritone voice interrupted and Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Jesus Christ, Itachi! Do you always pop out of nowhere like that? Anyways, speaking of that old geezer, is he up to his old habits again?" Naruto pondered a moment before deciding for himself that it was a common sense question. Itachi shrugged.

"Old habits die hard." The older man stated and Naruto glanced at the stoic raven.

"Go sit down and I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Hn." The raven did as told – albeit reluctantly because he didn't like to be told what to do – and left. Meanwhile, Naruto served the hot food on a plate, then got the glass of ice cold he had served a while before and headed to the dining room. He set the food in front of Itachi and placed the drink next to him.

Naruto suddenly felt a tingly sensation at the back of his head. On instinct, he moved his head slightly to the left and jerked his hand up. He felt something barely, just barely, graze his palm and he instinctively wrapped his hand around it. He glance at the smooth object in his hand and smirked.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto turned his head to meet the gaze of his long-time best friend. Sasuke just smirked at him and grunted, going back to his researching. The blonde handed the fork to a dazed Itachi and sat down next to Sasuke.

"How was work?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Fine." Itachi mumbled in between bites.

"Anything exciting happen?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Not that I know of."

Sasuke snorted.

"Figures, you have the emotions of a _rock_. Even Naruto would rather talk to a wall." Naruto gaped at his friend and punched him in the shoulder.

"Now teme, that's not nice. But then again, since when have _you_ ever been nice?" The blond smirked triumphantly at his own retaliation.

"And what's that supposed to mean, dobe?" Sasuke glared sternly at him, his lips pursing together and his jaw firming up.

"Just what it's meant to mean, or did you let your mind wander again?" Naruto asked snidely.

"I should be asking _you_ that. You have the attention span of a _dog_."

"Are you trying to compare me to Kiba?"

"_Please_, Kiba-"

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes and tuned them out in favor of savoring his home-made meal. It had been a long time since he'd had a home cooked meal. The last time he remembered eating like this was when he was with his mother, and that was what? Twelve years ago when he was thirteen.

He looked up at the bickering friends and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ night. He felt his upper lip twitch a bit when he found the two on the floor wrestling.

Oh yes, a _very_ long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this might not be the chapter you've been waiting on since it doesn't really show anything, but I wanted to give you a clue of how Naruto fits in. Itachi likes him and Sasuke is his best friend so yeah, they all get along well.**


	4. Detective Uzumaki

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the newly improved story of 'Depend On Me'!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so. _

* * *

><p><strong>Depend On Me<strong>

**Chapter 4: **Detective Uzumaki

"Shikamaru! Wake up damn it!"

Letting out an exceptionally long groan Shikamaru stirred from his supposed five minute nap.

Naruto, who was carrying a tall stack of papers, glared at his lazy pony-tail headed friend. Shikamaru just let his head drop back onto their desk with a hollow _thud_.

Yes, _their_ desk, because their boss was too cheap to buy two.

"C'mon Shika! I wanna get this done already and go home!" Naruto whined and dropped the heavy stack of papers on their desk. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside Shikamaru. The brunette merely lifted his head sluggishly off the table and stared at his clearly irritated blond partner.

"We're stuck with paperwork while the other detectives are out having fun with solving crimes-"

"And eating donuts." Shikamaru added in casually. Naruto disregarded his comment and continued on with his rant of the day.

"-that those 'bad boy' cops can't! I wanted to rub it in their stoic faces that we're better! But noooo, stupid Tsunade and her 'this is the most important job we have and you two are the only ones who can do it' my ass! Stupid old hag!" The blond detective fumed angrily, slamming down a sheet of crisp white paper in front of him and jotting down a few necessary words.

"We're detectives in _training._ We're not supposed to solve crime yet." Shikamaru reminded, resting his head on his hand with a heavy sigh of boredom and glancing at the large windows that were right behind them.

"Shino does!" Naruto exclaimed while pouting.

"That's because he's good and he's scary." Shikamaru regarded before tearing away his eyes from his only escape to freedom. The blond beside him did not relent though.

"But we're just as good, if not, even better! They just haven't seen us yet! And by the time we're _real_ detectives and not detectives in training, we're gonna be the best of the best! Believe it!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air while Shikamaru watched on, uninterested.

"Cute catch phrase but I doubt it ever happening."

There was a sudden shrill ring and Naruto jumped in his seat, his earlier anger completely forgotten as he plucked the phone off it's receiver. He held it up to his ear.

"Detective Uzumaki speaking." Naruto chirped happily while leaning back against his chair and propping his legs on the table nonchalantly.

"_Get down here right now, Naruto." _

The blond frowned at the familiar harsh tone of his chief.

"Where exactly do you want us to go?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"_901 Brudge Street."_

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and sat up.

"Isn't tha-"

"_Yes. Now shut up and get over here."_

The line went dead and the blond pouted, placing the phone back to it's original state and heaving himself off of his comfortable chair. Shikamaru gave him a look and Naruto gestured with his hand to look out the window.

"Tsunade said 901 Brudge Street."

It made Shikamaru stand up and stick his face to the window, trying desperately to peer over the many obstacles that prevented him from seeing down the street.

Both of them exited the office, walking at a brisk pace out of the station and practically running down the street. They turned a corner and skidded to a halt, their eyes bulging.

About five police cars were clustered in the middle of the street, policeman were positioned outside the house the crime had obviously taken place in. People from the neighborhood were taking peeks outside from their windows while others were standing in their front lawn and openly watching the scene.

Shikamaru held the yellow tape which read 'Crime Scene: Do Not Cross' in thick black letters up and let his blond companion duck underneath to step into the restricted-only premises, the brunette following closely behind. They flashed their badges to one of the policeman stationed at the door and stepped inside.

They took in the rather neat surroundings of the living room, nothing showed out of the ordinance. Everything they came across in the kitchen and in the bathroom looked relatively normal, it was only when they entered the main bedroom did everything take a turn for the worse.

The body of a middle-aged man was laying in a pool of his own blood. The blue carpet underneath him sucking in most of the crimson liquid. There was a large gash on his neck, and his skin was a sickly pale. His eyes were wide open, showing how before death he was scared out of his wits.

"There was an obvious sign of struggle here." Shikamaru remarked casually as he eyed the shards of broken glass on the far right end of the room. Drawers were all over the room and books were laying haphazardly on the ground.

"They were looking for something." Naruto added while crouching down and studying the dead man's clammy fist skeptically. There was hurried footsteps coming their way and the blond stood up.

"You can't be in he-" The sentence was cut short when the man who had spoken choked on his own spit.

Naruto waved his hand lazily toward his father while Shikamaru took his badge out from his inside coat pocket to flash it in Minato's face. There were another pair of footsteps coming their way and they all turned to watch as their big breasted chief strode over to them.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, I'm glad you two could make it." She said with a strained smile and Naruto scoffed.

"Well, seeing as how we had nothing better to do than your paperwork." The blond grumbled sourly with a scowl firmly etched on his lips. Behind him, Shikamaru smirked while stuffing his hands in his pockets coolly.

Tsunade felt her temple throb and she refrained from punching her only two available detectives. She let out a frustrated sigh and pushed past Minato and stood beside the corpse.

"This was a murder if you idiots haven't noticed. So I suggest you don't stay fresh with me unless you want to be kicked off this case." She growled and Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest while muttering a soft "sorry" under his breath.

Tsunade smirked and continued on.

"This is the fifth killing this week and it seems Akatsuki is getting restless. The reason I brought you out here was because you are the only two who aren't busy and we need all the help we can get. I trust you'll put your skills to good use and not let me down?" She gave them a stern look and they both nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I've stationed Minato here in case you need anything." She gestured toward the stalk still blond man and swiftly took her leave. Naruto frowned and stuck a hand in his pocket, taking out a pair of latex gloves and pulling them down on his hands with a rubbery snap.

He crouched down and Shikamaru went around to look for any possible evidence. Naruto pursed his lips together as he pried the stiff fingers of the dead man's fist one by one. It wasn't as hard as he had speculated since the corpse was still fresh.

Once the hand was open all the way he plucked the thin, wispy strands of white hair away from the dead man's grasp. Holding it up in front of his face to get a better perceptive of it Naruto took out a plastic back from his other pocket. He dropped the possible evidence inside and zipped up the bag securely.

"I wonder why they didn't catch this and dispose of it right away..." He mumbled to himself before standing up and looking at what his lazy friend was doing.

He eyed Shikamaru suspiciously while the other talked in a hushed tone to his father. They kept glancing every so often toward his way until Minato caught him staring and immediately shut up and looked the other way. Shikamaru sighed and calmly made his way to his blond partner who was glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that." He chided while flicking Naruto's nose playfully. The blond sniffed and scowled.

"What was _that_ about?" Naruto finally asked while gesturing to his father who suddenly took a vast interest in the wall. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and put a hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"Nothing you need to worry your idiotic little head about." He stated simply before rushing out of the room with Naruto hot on his heels, yelling profanities at him and telling him to stop. Minato trudged slowly behind.

"You better take that back, you lazy-ass! I'm telling Ino on you, dammit!"

* * *

><p>"We may have found a possible lead on who the culprit is."<p>

Tsunade smiled at the blond fidgeting nervously in front of her. She sat up in her chair and intertwined her fingers together, resting her chin on top of her knuckles. She eyed both detectives with something akin to pride.

"Really now?" Tsunade spoke as if mocking the two of them. Naruto growled and narrowed his icy blue eyes at her.

"Yes, _really_."

The head of the police department smirked before waving her hand for them to show her what they had managed to find. Naruto held up the plastic bag and she frowned.

"Where is it?" Tsunade questioned while squinting her eyes to see if she could find whatever it was inside the bag. Naruto sighed and jerked it roughly straight into her face.

"White hair, you old hag."

The blond ducked down to the ground immediately and watched as the picture frame whizzed past his blond spikes. Unfortunately, the door to the office had been opened and it hit Obito on the shoulder. The man cried out before turning around to flip his blond chief the bird and then scurrying off to hide behind Kakashi.

"I request a DNA analysis on this, chief." Shikamaru finally spoke up, stopping the blond woman from throwing another object at the raven.

Tsunade nodded and promptly plucked up the phone and quickly pushing a button. She said a few things into the speaker that they cared not to listen to before she hung up. The blond woman sighed tiredly.

"The requested DNA analysis will be done in one to two weeks time. Go ahead and give it to Shino and he'll lock it up for you." With a simple wave of her hand she dismissed them and they left.

"Do you think...do you think this is too good to be true?" Naruto whispered as he walked slowly next to his lazy partner. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and frowned.

"Who knows. I can tell though that all of this seems fishy to you too." The blond nodded in agreement and before he could reply his head collided with a something firm and warm.

"Ah, Naruto. I was just looking for you." A deep voice said making Naruto's eyes brighten up instantly.

"Yamato-taichou!" The energetic blonde cried while spreading his arms wide and wrapping them around the brunette's waist.

A few desks away from them Raidou looked at Kakashi's crest-fallen face and nudged him with his elbow.

"Looks like somebody's been replaced." Raidou whispered snidely and snickered into his hand when he saw Kakashi's glare aimed at him.

"Replaced by my own student, too." Kakashi groaned in disappointment and hung his head low. To his left, Genma was stomping his foot and pouting childishly.

"How come everybody else gets a hug but I don't!" He whined and Itachi joined them with a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched Minato from afar with an expression of pure agony who was so close to tears.

"You're not the only one Genma. Minato hasn't gotten one in _two_ days." Genma stared wide-eyed at Itachi and gasped dramatically.

"_No_!"

"Naruto!" Another voice bellowed and everybody turned to see Jiraiya walking toward the happily grinning blond with a joyful smile on his face and a small notepad in his hand that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Haha! You old pervert! Same old Jiraiya are you?" The white-haired man just ruffled Naruto's hair and grinned back at him.

"I see you haven't grown much since I last saw you! You're still as short as always!" Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms defiantly.

"I'll have you know I grew three centimeters taller!" Naruto shouted indignantly which made Jiraiya just chuckle and nod.

"So what's this I hear about you and the sloth over there finding a lead on the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya questioned with all seriousness. Naruto couldn't help but put on a pearly-white smile.

"Well we found a lock of hair by the body." Naruto stated proudly. Shikamaru stepped beside his blonde partner and yawned.

"But we need further analysis to find who was at that crime scene, though." Shikamaru added in.

"Wow dickless, you really aren't as worthless as you portray to be." A voice spoke in and Naruto tensed and slowly turned his menacing gaze towards the smiling pale-as-paper man.

"Sai! I'm gonna pummel you into next week you good for nothing son of a-" Before he could lunge he was roughly restrained with his arms twisted behind head. Turning around to see who it was Naruto glared at the man.

"Let me go, Sasuke! I'm gonna kick his ass for talking about my dick!" Naruto tried to struggle out of his friend's grip, but he knew he was already too tired to go up against him.

"I know you want to beat him up, but we need him for tomorrow so I can't let you." Sasuke stated calmly and Sai snorted.

"Like he could."

Naruto glared at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." The raven looked at him questioningly.

"For wha-" Sasuke immediately let go of the struggling blonde to clutch his throbbing privates. The blonde glanced at him momentarily and then darted toward Sai with his fist raised. He punched him in the eye, which caused them to fall together, and would have repeatedly started punching him if it wasn't for the fact he was in the same position he was a moment ago.

Except this time his dad had his arms above his head instead of Sasuke. He struggled to break free, which caused a heavy amount of friction between him and Sai. There was a deep throaty moan and both blondes looked down at a smirking Sai.

"You know, if you wanted sex you could have just asked." Naruto and Minato both turned a bright red, one of them was from anger and the other from embarrassment. The older blonde hurriedly pulled his son off the aroused raven.

"Damn...so close." Jiraiya muttered while snapping his notepad close with a heart-felt sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this one really is different so yeah. Hope you like the new version of this story so far so please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	5. New Member

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the newly improved story of 'Depend On Me'!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so. _

* * *

><p><strong>Depend On Me<strong>

**Chapter 5:** New Member

"Bye, Sasuke-teme! Sorry about your penis!"

Naruto grinned cheekily as he slammed the door shut and walked toward the bus stop with three bento boxes in hand. When the bus arrived he said his usual greetings to the bus driver and took a seat. The bus stopped several times but he just kept watching the scenery outside until somebody tapped his shoulder. Startled, he looked up at the spiky, orange haired man that was sheepishly smiling at him.

"Is this seat taken?" The man asked politely, a small smile gracing his features. Naruto, still dumbfounded at the fact that the man had so many piercings on his face, shook his head. The blond vaguely noticed the man had on a police uniform, which was weird because he had never seen him at the station, and other policeman from other counties weren't allowed in foreign counties.

"Are you a police from Konoha?" Naruto questioned once the man had sat down next to him. The stranger's eyes landed on him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting in his own skin.

"Actually, this is my first day. They transferred me here from Suna, and I'm kinda nervous since I don't know where the station is." The guy explained abashedly.

"If you want I could show you where it is? My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto extended his hand in greeting with his one-hundred watt smile firmly plastered on his face, his earlier timidness gone. The man took it and shook it firmly.

"Well, if it's no trouble for you….." The man said made a face.

"Nonsense! It's no trouble at all! What's your name, though?" The blond asked, staring up at the stranger with wide, colbat blue eyes.

"Yahiko Ikaza." The man simply stated. Naruto smiled at him and, feeling the bus lurch to a stop, glanced out the window.

"Alright, Yahiko! This is our stop!" They got up and stepped out of the bus, making their way to the station.

Yahiko took his chance to look around, memorizing each store, gas station, and telephone booth so he wouldn't get lost again. They walked three more blocks before Yahiko saw what seemed to be the police station getting closer. Once they made it inside Naruto proceeded to shout, making the new policeman cringe at the volume.

"Oi, you old hermit! Where are you?" Naruto called whilst looking around for his godfather. Jiraiya stepped out of his office grumpily.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" Naruto merely rolled his eyes.

"You're transfer has arrived." Naruto said and pointed behind him where Yahiko stood. Jiraiya's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer!" The older man exclaimed, making Naruto roll his eyes once again in exasperation.

"Didn't I just say that?" The blonde mumbled to Yahiko, who nodded in agreement and chuckled slightly.

"Welcome!" Jiraiya bellowed loudly. He put his hands around his mouth and proceeded to shout.

"Minato!" A ruffled blonde man came stumbling inside the room. Lipstick kisses scattered across his neck and face. His eyes widened upon landing on a glaring Naruto who was carrying four bento boxes. Jiraiya laughed and patted Minato's back.

"Guess you made up with Anko." Minato absently nodded, still staring at Naruto. The young blond stared at Yahiko.

"Well, I guess I should be heading out. Nice meeting you!" He turned to face the exit.

"W-Wait! Let me drive you!" Minato hurriedly said, taking a few steps toward Naruto. Yahiko glanced at them both, interested upon what was unfolding before him. Naruto smiled in Yahiko's direction and shoved a bento box to him.

"Here, you can have it because seeing by the looks of it, Minato already has lunch prepared for him. Besides, you probably didn't pack lunch for the first day, so you might need it." Naruto said and promptly turned around on his heel. Everything was silent for a moment until Minato let out a low growl. Jiraiya awkwardly turned to the new member and laughed sheepishly.

"So, let me show you around!" Jiraiya stated impishly while Yahiko simply nodded and followed his new boss, the bento box placed firmly in his hands.

* * *

><p>Lunch break came almost too quickly for Yahiko. He sat next to this weird, bandana-wearing man who kept trying to molest him, but thankfully a scarred man kept him in check. Another man, this time a hyper one, was currently asking him questions all the while splaying his half-chewed food across the table. Yahiko didn't mind that as much as when the blond man a ways down the table kept shooting him icy glares.<p>

"Mmmmm! Naruto always knows what to prepare me!" Obito said between slurps of his pork ramen. The silver haired man that sat beside him merely snorted and kept on reading his little orange book.

"That's because you two like the same thing….ramen." Kakashi stated while simply turning a page. Yahiko began to open his lunch, but a killer-intent coming from his left paused him in his actions. He turned his head and immediately locked eyes with azure orbs. Yahiko quickly turned back to his food, cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"So, what's your name?"

Yahiko looked up and met the gaze of the hyper man. He took a small bite of his rice before answering him.

"Yahiko Ikaza." He stated simply, making the other man grin cheekily. Yahiko mentally debated whether he should be scared or happy at such a reaction.

"Well, my name is Obito Uchiha. Welcome to Konoha, Yahiko!" Yahiko gave his new collegue a small smile and a nod before going back to the surprisingly delicious lunch that had been made for him.

"So, I see you've meet Naruto?" Obito said while eying the new policeman's neatly organized bento box. Yahiko plastered a smile on his face at the mention of the handsome young blond's name.

"Yes, I met him on the bus. He showed me where this place was and he gave me lunch." The orange head explained casually, recallling when he laid eyes upon the golden man.

The rest of the entire lunch break was spent with Minato glaring at the new policeman, while said new policeman was talking with everyone else.

* * *

><p>"- and then he comes stumbling out with kiss marks all over his face!" Naruto seethed while slamming a folder he had been holding on the desk, his face as red as a tomato. Shikamaru just watched as his blond friend rambled on about his father's latest activities.<p>

"Well, my guess is-" The brunette began, but was cut off by Naruto as he continued on his verbal rampage without abandon.

"-and then he has the _gall_ to tell me if I want a ride! Can you believe that?"

"-that you-

"_Then_ I was gonna give him a bento box!"

"-love your dad-"

"So, I gave it to Yahiko instead! But man, does he have a lot of piercings!"

"-more than a-"

"And he's really sweet!"

"-son should." Shikamaru patiently finished while counted down in his head.

3.…..2.…..1

"WHAT?"

Shikamaru sighed at his friend's naivety. Kami, how did Sasuke put up with this?

"It could happen. It's not uncommon for a son or daughter to fall for their-

"_Still_! It's disgusting!"

"Think about it. Why are you getting so worked up about his _girlfriend_ kissing him? Have you never once thought of him more than a father?" Naruto pondered about it for a moment.

"Y-Yeah, when I was five. I saw him and my mom doin' the nasty-nasty and I asked him why he wouldn't do that with me. He said that he did that with mom because he loved her differently so I accused him of not loving me. I avoided him for days until he had enough of it and yelled at me that he loved me no differently than mom but we couldn't do the nasty-nasty part." Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply after his explanation. Shikamaru looked at him with his usual bored expression.

"Sasuke's right, you are a dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled indignantly, a small pout forming on his lips. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friends childish antics.

"Come on, let's get to work."

Naruto growled stubbornly but took out a black folder nonetheless.

"Okay, so we have a lock of hair. All we need to do is track it down." Naruto looked at the lock of silver hair suspiciously before speaking once again.

"You know what I don't get?"

"What?" Shikamaru replied while he looked through his small microscope.

"Why did they leave behind evidence? I mean usually their killings are flawless. No evidence, no nothing. I don't know why, but this is giving me the chills."

Shikamaru looked up from messing with his tool to look at Naruto. He nodded in understanding and slumped in his chair, his eyes going up to look absently up at the ceiling.

"I know what you mean. It was like they were in a hurry or something." Shikamaru finally spoke up after a period of stretched silence. Naruto frowned and glanced at the strand of hair in the plastic bag.

"Yeah…" Naruto bunched his eyebrows together in concentration.

"But what if it's a trap?" Shikamaru looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Like some sort of evil plan. To lure us into a trap." Naruto further explained. Shikamaru looked at him skeptically.

"But why would they want to?" Naruto bit his index finger, steadying his mind to try and focus more on the situation at hand. He had been thinking about this for awhile, and he knew that only his partner would listen to such ideas.

"Maybe because they're after something."

Shikamaru pursed his lips together, his thumb and index finger coming up to rub at his chin thoughtfully.

"But what could it be?"

"That's the question, but we have to figure out the answer."

Shikamaru yawned and stretched out his stiff muscles. He checked his watch and groaned.

"Great, it's nine-thirty already. I'm late for family dinner." Naruto watched his friend as he got up off his chair. The blond grinned devilishly up at him.

"You bringing Ino?" He inquired suggestively, making Shikamaru click his tongue in annoyance.

"She's been whining about going together so I said yes to shut her up. It's so troublesome."

Naruto chuckled.

"Hehe, she's got you sprung, Shika."

"Shut. Up." Shikamaru glared at him making Naruto bust out in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update!


	6. Possibly More Than A Stranger

**A/N: **Well, as most of you know, I've revised this piece o' crap story. So tell me how you like it, 'kay? This time I revised just the very beginning (you probably have to squint) of the story. Just to save you the trouble of having to look for the specific spot of where I changed the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so._

* * *

><p><strong>Depend On Me<strong>

**Chapter 6:** Possibly More Than a Stranger

"Fuck! I can't believe I missed my bus!"

The defeated blond sat down grumpily on the cold pavement. It was already nine o' clock at night and the bus had passed by thirty minutes ago. Kami, why did he have such bad luck?

Naruto lifted his head as a black, sleek car pulled up in front of him. The person inside rolled down the window and he almost jumped with glee when he saw who it was.

"Come on, get in." Yahiko said with a warming smile.

Naruto didn't have to think twice as he jumped into the car and hastily buckled himself up. He turned to the man that he now considered his savior.

"How'd you know I was here?" The blond questioned.

"I asked Obito so I could thank you for the help you gave me today." Yahiko simply explained, earning a smile from Naruto.

"And besides, someone as cute as you shouldn't be walking alone at night." The orange haired man smirked sexily and Naruto couldn't help but blush. His stomach suddenly growled and his blush spread down to his neck. Yahiko chuckled at the cute antic.

"Why don't we go somewhere to eat?" He offered kindly, making Naruto flush in embarrassment.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude." He replied meekly, biting his bottom lip nervously. Yahiko frowned momentarily before offering his winning smile.

"Here, just think of it as payback, for the bento you gave me." The blond nodded his head, seeing as how he couldn't decline the offer now that they had already arrived.

"Okay." Naruto replied quietly, shrinking into his seat from embarrassment.

They pulled up at a small restaurant and Naruto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the blinking sign that read 'Ichiraku'. They stepped out of the car and Naruto almost drooled when the scent of ramen hit his nose.

"How'd you know I liked ramen?" The blond asked while practically jumping on the soles of his feet. Yahiko smirked down at him and Naruto felt his knees buckle beneath him from the other man's natural charm.

"Obito loves to talk about you." Yahiko explained with a chuckle, earning a hearty laugh from Naruto. They had already taken a seat in a booth while the waitress stood aside, waiting patiently for the pair to situate themselves comfortably.

"May I take your order?" She asked with a smile on her pretty face. Naruto looked up at her and grinned in return.

"I want the usual, Ayame." She nodded to him and turned to Yahiko who flashed a pleasant smile toward her.

"I'll have pork ramen and a glass of water, please." He looked her in the eyes, a small grin gracing his handsome face. She blushed hotly and averted her eyes. A couple of girls from a nearby table giggled into their hands while staring at Yahiko.

"S-Sure." Ayame managed to stutter out before quickly leaving to fetch their food. Yahiko turned his gaze over to an astonished Naruto.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who was the man from this morning?" Naruto looked a bit surprised by the question.

"Oh, he's my father." The blonde answered in an offhand manner.

"You didn't seem too happy to see him." Yahiko pried, raising an elegantly carved eyebrow. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable with the other man's intentional prodding. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak about it, it was just that it was still a sore topic to talk about. His feelings were still hurt.

"Well, yeah, I sorta over-heard him and his girlfriend talking about me and so I got mad. It ended up in me moving out and into my friend's house. You might not know him since he's on leave right now but he'll be there soon." Naruto explained with a chuckle as he recalled Sasuke's medical leave.

"Oh."

Everything was silent between the two until their food arrived. Ayame set Naruto's bowl in front of him and the glass of water next to it. She had a bit difficulty with Yahiko's because of her flustered state. The nervous girl ended up spilling water all over his lap.

"Woah!" He shouted in surprise as the cold water splashed all over his crotch. She put her hands to her mouth and let out a pained groan, her hazel-colored eyes wide with panic.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely. Yahiko merely shot her a weak smile.

"Would you mind bringing us some napkins?"

She quickly nodded her head and scurried inside to the 'employees only' room. Naruto unfolded his silverware then got the napkin and scooted out of his seat.

"Scoot over."

Yahiko did as told and scooted over so Naruto could get in. The blond gently rubbed the big napkin on his lap so it could soak up some of the cold water off the man's clothes.

"Well, it's a good thing you're wearing your uniform 'cause you really can't see the wet spot with your black pants." Naruto said while looking up at Yahiko, a reassuring smile etching across his face. He accidentally brushed over Yahiko's crotch which caused the man to grab his hand and jerk it upwards. Their faces were now only inches apart.

Yahiko laughed sheepishly while Naruto shivered as the warm breath ghosted over his lips.

"Sorry, police reflex."

Yahiko released his hand and stared into Naruto's piercing blue eyes. He leaned in but was disappointed when he met with air. Naruto had already seated himself on the other side of the booth, his face completely red.

"We should really get to eatin' before it gets cold!" Naruto laughed impishly, his hands trembling as he broke apart his chopsticks. They ate in awkward silence.

"U-Um?" They turned their heads to the timid waitress.

"Here's your check….." Yahiko smiled at her and took the bill from her.

"Please come again!" She shouted and ran off, her hands covering her red face. Both men blinked at each other.

After Yahiko paid they left and headed towards Itachi's house with Naruto telling him the directions along the way. When they arrived Naruto was surprised to find Yahiko walking him all the way to the doorstep. The detective scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, well I guess-"

Before he had a chance to finish, warm lips cut him off as they plastered themselves against his own. It wasn't a little peck, or just a small kiss that ended in a _smack. _No, it was a full-blown kiss, tongue and everything!

The surprised blond felt strong arms encircle his waist and he let out a surprised gasp. Yahiko took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside the hot cavern presented to him. He let his tongue search every crevice in the delicious mouth. Naruto finally gave in and closed his eyes, letting a small moan escape him. He wrapped his arms around Yahiko's neck and let his tongue play around with the other man's.

After a few minutes, they broke apart for air. Saliva dribbled down Naruto's chin, a light blush spread across his cheeks. His bruised lips slightly parted themselves as he took in some much-needed air. They let go of each other and stood in awkward silence. Now it was Yahiko's turn to blush.

"Well…..I'll….see you later." The man muttered quietly. He waved good-bye to the blond then quickly strode to his car. Naruto slipped inside the house and heavily leaned against the door. Adrenaline and arousal still were coursing throughout his body.

"Naruto?" The blond in question looked up to see an angry Sasuke standing in his silk, black pajamas.

"Do you know what time it is, dobe?" the raven hissed with uncontrolled fury. Naruto looked at him dumbly.

"It's almost one o' clock in the morning! What were you thinking? You could've been kidnapped!" Naruto just rolled his eyes at him and smiled at the obvious display of worry his friend was expressing.

"Awww! Was Sasu-chan worried?" The blond cooed which made Sasuke scowl in annoyance.

"I was not!" He denied vehemently.

After a few minutes of glaring at one another, the blond detective stretched out his arms and yawned loudly.

"Well, I'm tired so I'll just hit the sack!" Naruto said while heading towards his room with Sasuke hot on his heels.

"You still haven't told me where you've been!" The raven-haired man shouted after his friend.

"Sasuke! I'm tired!" Naruto whined.

"Tired my ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize that this is such a short chapter! I hope you enjoy regardless! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Good Days Can Turn Rotten

**A/N: **Well, as most of you know, I've revised this piece o' crap story. So tell me how you like it, 'kay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Having romantic feelings for your dad could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but the current danger he was facing because of a diamond that was inside him was even more so._

* * *

><p><strong>Depend On Me<strong>

**Chapter 7:** Good Days Can Turn Rotten

"Ahhhhh! Isn't today a beautiful day!" Naruto breathed and heaved a contented sigh.

The blond spread out his arms and twirled around happily. Kyuubi came up behind his master and barked in response while wagging his tail. Sasuke just smirked and unfolded the thin, blue blanket under the tree and set down the brown basket.

He wasn't one for picnics and all that gay shit but since the dobe had practically begged him he'd given in and complied with his friend's request. _Only_ because he made Naruto promise to make him lunch for the next week.

Naruto bounded over to his raven-haired friend and sat down next to him under the shade. He grabbed a stick that had fallen off the tree, waving it in front of his dog's face. Kyuubi's tongue lolled to the side, following the small twig's every movement in anticipation. Finally, his master threw it and Kyuubi wasted no time in running to go fetch it.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." Sasuke said while he watched Kyuubi scare off a couple that had been walking hand in hand on the sidewalk, still determined to get the stick. Goddamn the blond could throw.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"About?"

Sasuke turned to face him, looking at him pointedly with a serious look on his usually stoic face.

"I want you to be careful. This whole Akatsuki thing has been giving me bad vibes ever since Shikamaru and you had found that piece of evidence at the crime scene." Sasuke explained calmly. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, never taking his eyes off his dog that was now delightedly prancing toward them; stick clamped between his sharp teeth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been having bad feelings, too." Naruto agreed while taking the twig from Kyuubi's mouth, scrunching his face in disgust when the slobber got on his hand. He threw it again before they both sat in companionable silence.

"I was thinking…..why don't you move in with us permanently?" Sasuke blurted out nervously. Naruto turned to regard his best friend, shooting the police officer an incredulous look.

"You don't have to do this, Sasuke. I don't want to be a burden." Sasuke snorted at the typical comment the blond said. He shook his head dismally, _tsk-tsking _with his teeth.

"Too late, you're already living with us." He stated all the while smirking. Naruto sighed exasperatedly, crossing his arms indignantly. A small smile stretched across his lips regardless. His gaze flickered onto the playground set a few yards away from them where the little kids were playing. His eyes widened in bemusement when he saw a little girl on a swing with a crest-fallen look on her face.

He got up and ran toward her, kneeling in front of her to look into the child's somber face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her softly. She sniffled and wiped her tears with her arm.

"I-I c-can't swing." She cried sadly. Naruto smiled brightly at her and grabbed the chains on the swing.

"Hold on!" He yelled jovially. She clutched the chains and squealed happily when she went up in the air. Naruto grinned and turned around to wink at Sasuke who was smirking at the pair. Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly saw Kyuubi barking viciously and abruptly took off toward something. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and the young raven immediately got up and chased after the rampant dog.

Naruto bid a hasty goodbye to the little girl and quickly ran in pursuit of his friend, forgetting all about the picnic under the tree they were supposed to have. He rounded a building which led him into an alley and finally spotted them. He also saw a man with a black mask covering his face, one hand clutched tightly onto a purse while the other was raised and pointing a gun at Sasuke who was crouched down and grabbing Kyuubi by the black, leather collar.

The young detective bit his lip to keep from calling out to Sasuke. Nausea made itself known and memories of Sasuke laughing, Sasuke smiling, and most importantly, Sasuke and he started swirling around in his head. He the remembrances in the back of his mind and narrowed his eyes on the man with the gun that was threatening the life of his best friend.

Sasuke was going to continue making memories with him; he swore it on his life.

The urgency of not having enough time overcame him suddenly and Naruto found himself blindly charging at the man. He ran as fast as he could and tackled him to the ground. Surprise made the man's finger on the trigger tighten. A gunshot rang through the alley and everything was deftly silent, only the ragged breathing of the gunman was audible.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after finally shaking himself from his shocked state. Kyuubi began barking noisily, snarling and baring his fangs at the man underneath his master all the while trying to pull away from Sasuke's hold on him.

The masked man lay rigid as he felt something warm drip down onto his arm, the essence of his unforgivable crime that he had not meant to commit seeping into his clothes. He didn't even struggle when rough hands calmly, gently pulled him out from under the lithe form of the blond. His arm was encompassed by sharp fangs and he let go of the gun he had been holding, letting out a yelp of pain. Sasuke let out a grunt of satisfaction when Kyuubi bit down harder before retracting his teeth and trotting over to his fallen master.

Both the man and Sasuke continued staring at the motionless body lying on the ground, regret and guilt lacing into their eyes. The young Uchiha growled menacingly when he heard the man sob underneath him and twisted the arms in his grasp behind the gunman's back, pushing the stranger's masked face onto the gravel down below.

Sasuke cursed down at the man, knowing full well that he could do nothing for the blond while had held the man captive; not until reinforcements arrived. Fucking hell, wasn't he supposed to be a cop? For Christ's sake he couldn't even save his best friend from getting shot by some amateur robber!

The raven swallowed thickly, clenching his eyes shut and snapping them back open to yell at the people gathered at the end of the alley to call 911. He gazed back at his friend's prone form, noticing the small pool of blood developing on the ground.

There was a groan of pain that resounded through the alley after a good two minutes of just waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The blond let a string of curses escape his mouth, clutching onto the bullet wound on his side. Kyuubi whimpered softly next to his master, licking the man's face as he sat up very slowly.

"Man, what the fuck? This sucks total bullshit!"

Sasuke found himself breathing a sigh of relief, his tense muscles relaxing. At least the bullet hadn't hit anywhere important. Kyuubi howled into the sky and Naruto brought his free hand to caress the dog's silky red fur soothingly.

Car doors being shut rang through the alleyway and Sasuke snapped his head to the side to watch as two officers pushed passed the crowd of people that had formed on the sidewalk.

"Yo."

Naruto grinned weakly at the silver-haired man approaching Sasuke coolly, totally ignoring the blond officer that was shouting to the gathered people to go about their daily business.

"Sup, Kaka-sensei!" He chirped weakly, waving to the police officer who was in the midst of handcuffing the man still trapped under Sasuke.

Kakashi turned his sole eye to regard Naruto's injured form, a frown marring his lips under his mask.

"When is the ambulance going to get here?" He asked Sasuke expectantly, trying in vain to hide the worry lacing his words. The Uchiha shrugged in response, quickly walking over to his blond friend and crouching down next to him. He let Naruto rest his back against his thigh while he wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling, dobe?" Sasuke asked concernedly which made Naruto flash him a feeble smile.

"I've been better." He answered truthfully, hissing in pain when he shifted and agitated the wound even more.

Rushed footsteps were making their way toward the pair and they both looked up to see a flustered Minato running toward them. The man came to a halt in front of them, taking in both their disheveled state. Before he could even utter a word there was a shout coming from the other end of the alley.

"Naruto!"

The blonde snapped his head to the person who had called his name. Yahiko came dashing to them, stopping right in front of Naruto only to rest his hands on his knees, taking in deep gasps of oxygen.

"I-I heard….that….a blond man…with scars…on his…face…was shot…so I came…. running…..here….from the mall." Yahiko managed to wheeze out. Naruto raised a trembling arm to wipe the sweat off the man's forehead as best as he could with the scruff of his long-sleeved shirt.

"All the way from the mall? Isn't that almost like a mile away?" Naruto spoke softly, incredulously. Fatigue was making him tired and he fought to stay awake. Yahiko smiled tiredly at him, his face flushed red.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Naruto smiled at him and rubbed small circles with his thumb on the orange-haired man's cheek. Minato growled lowly in his throat and glared at Yahiko for getting all of Naruto's attention when he couldn't even get a small glance his way.

Naruto mentally cackled with evil malice as he watched his father grumble to himself out of the corner of his eye, a pout finding its way on the man's lips.

"Naruto, you're bleeding!" Yahiko shouted, anxiety stopping his heart when he spotted the blood that was soaking into the blond's clothes.

"…WHAT!"

Naruto winced at the sheer volume his father had used and not even a second later Sasuke's face was being forcefully pushed by a hand. The raven grunted, glaring at Minato who was staring at the wound on Naruto's side that was being clutched by the blond's free hand. The young Uchiha's body had been in the way, making it nearly impossible to see it beforehand.

"Oh, that guy shot me. " The blonde explained while gesturing with his head to the man sitting inside the backseat of the police car, Kakashi poking the gunman's head with the side of his (unlocked) gun relentlessly.

An ambulance siren rang in the atmosphere and Sasuke sighed in relief, putting his hand on Minato's face and pushing the man away from them.

"Finally…" Naruto breathed tiredly, resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder. His body was getting so heavy and his eyelids literally felt like lead.

"Naruto! Don't fall asleep!" The young Uchiha hissed earnestly, slapping his friend's face slightly. Naruto groaned and weakly swatted the hand away before closing his eyes completely, his body going limp in the raven's arms.

"Shit! Dammit! Fuck! Naruto!"

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" A voice screeched from down the hospital hallway.<p>

Minato's head shot up from being buried in his hands and stood straight; watching in bafflement as Iruka practically strangled a male nurse at the end of the brightly-lit hallway. Kakashi chuckled beside him, coming to stand next to him while putting his little orange book away.

The normally composed high school teacher's eyes ripped their glare away from his victim, landing upon the two officers standing beside the chairs that aligned the walls. He let the nurse go, stalking toward the blond man who was glancing around nervously for a possible escape route.

"He's in surgery right now, but he'll be out in a few minutes." Kakashi finally spoke before Iruka could manhandle Minato, sitting back down in his seat and gesturing for the brunette to sit next to him. Iruka let out a relieved sigh and slumped down on the offered seat.

"Is he alright?"

Kakashi nodded, his visible eye creasing in pleasantness.

Yahiko and Sasuke came a few seconds later, walking side by side with two cups of coffee in their hands. They handed Minato and Kakashi a cup while Yahiko gave his up to Iruka (who gladly took it with a bright smile) before sitting down across from the trio sipping their beverages silently. An eerie silence hung over them.

Sasuke glanced at the new recruit Naruto had mentioned to him about the other day. The many piercings on the man's face made him want to ask if they hurt when he got them, but he refrained from doing so.

Looking around he took notice of the red light on top of the emergency room door that signaled Naruto was in surgery. He sighed in exasperation, slumping in his seat and letting his head fall back to hit the wall behind him with an audible _thud_.

It had been a whole two hours ago when Naruto was administered into the surgery ward, yet there was still no sign when they were going to be through. He hoped the blond was faring well.

God, he was still so damn _weak_. Naruto could have lost his fucking life out there. If only he hadn't choked when he saw the gun pointed directly at his face, maybe then it would be him in there instead of the blond hero of the day…

Another thirty minutes passed before the clicking of the red light up above turned off. Instantly, all five men stood up, looking at the double doors apprehensively. A doctor dressed in bloodied scrubs was the first to come out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Iruka was the first to speak, looking at the surgeon earnestly. The man let out a chuckle and nodded reassuringly to the worrisome brunette.

"He's absolutely fine. There's no need to worry so much. A bone was shattered upon the impact and it took us a while to find all the pieces. He'll be transferred into his room in about ten minutes so you'll be free to visit him as much as you like." The doctor spoke softly, nodding his head and shaking Iruka's hand before leaving.

Sasuke knocked gently on the door to the hospital room and tentatively pressed his ear against the wood, listening for any tell-tale sign of his dobe friend. Finally, he heard a muffled 'come in' and took it as his cue to open the door. Before the young Uchiha had the door all the way open, two figures zoomed passed him, knocking him out of the way.

Iruka and Yahiko sat down in the chairs that were right beside the makeshift bed. Minato was still by the door, glowering at the men sitting right next to his precious son. Dammit, why was he so slow to react!

Naruto was on the bed with an IV attached to his arm. He disregarded the two worrywarts by his side and looked at Sasuke, flashing the raven a pearly-white smile. The blond sat up, making his way toward his friend who stood in front of the doorway with a pained expression on his face. Yahiko and Iruka rushed to his side in a beat and gently pushed him back onto the mattress.

"Naruto lay down! You barely got out of surgery!" Iruka scolded as he let go of Naruto's arm. The blond pouted up at his high-school teacher. He really was glad his ex-teacher was here, but sometimes the man worried too much for his age.

"But I feel fine!" Naruto protested loudly. To prove his statement, he abruptly stood up and began walking around.

"See!" Naruto brought his hands up, which caused the IV needle to rip out of his arm.

"NARUTOOO!"

All of the men turned to the glowering woman standing at the door. Naruto yelped and jumped back into the bed, diving under the covers. Sakura growled and stomped toward the bed, jerking the covers off the cowering form.

"Sakura-san!" The shrill voice of Hinata shouted after the enraged woman.

"Don't try and hide from me!" Naruto bolted out of the bed and scurried over to Sasuke, but before he could hide behind him, Sakura grabbed the scruff of his hospital gown and landed a solid punch on his crown of sunshine locks. Naruto clutched his head, a pout forming on his lips as he sniveled next to an amused Sasuke.

"Itaiii! Sakura-chan, you aren't supposed to hit your patients!" Naruto whined loudly, inching closer to Sasuke in case the pink-haired nurse got any other ideas. Sakura smirked triumphantly and ripped her gaze from the blond's cowering form onto the handsome raven. She gave him her most pleasant smile, twirling a fuchsia colored strand of her hair with a slender finger.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped happily, a light flush dusking across her ivory cheeks. Sasuke glared coldly at the sickly-sweet nurse that had dared to hit his best friend. Only he could do that, dammit!

"Hn." He grunted simply, turning his gaze away onto something less disgustingly bright. Sakura visibly deflated as her crush brushed her off like yesterday's news. Just like in high school…

Her lips twitched just slightly in annoyance.

"Sakura-san?"

The young woman perked up at the sound of her name being spoken. She turned to Iruka, her undivided attention solely focused on the teacher.

"Is Naruto going to be okay?" He questioned while glancing worriedly over at the blond who was poking Sasuke's cheek and telling the raven not to "be so mean to Sakuraaaa-chaaaan".

"Yup! He's going to make a full recovery in about two to three months, tops!" Sakura affirmed, a cheeky grin coming to spread across her fair-skinned face.

Iruka let out a relieved sigh and almost everyone in the room relaxed. Minato smiled and brought up a hand to ruffled Naruto's more-than disheveled hair. The young blonde glared at him but couldn't stop the childish giggle that escaped him.

"Daaaad!" Naruto whined playfully, leaning into the affectionate gesture that he hadn't received for so long. Gods, he'd missed his father's attention.

For a split second Minato could feel his heart flutter and he could finally breathe freely again. He didn't feel any suffocating lonesomeness in that moment and it was refreshing to hear his son still call him "dad" despite everything. Minato turned his head away to hide his quickly spreading blush.

Naruto turned his piercing blue eyes onto Sasuke. The blond flashed the other his trademark grin which, Sasuke noticed, made the ends of his eyes crinkle and the cute dimples on his scarred cheeks appear. The marks on his face had a slight curve in them, reminding the young raven of Kyuubi's foxlike face. Naruto made a gesture for him to come closer and he obeyed silently, leaning in ever-so-slightly.

His blonde friend suddenly grasped his hand and squeezed the dainty appendages briefly before letting go. With that, Sasuke understood what Naruto wanted to say.

'_It wasn't your fault…teme.'_

His lips quirked upwards in an attempt to smile, but only succeeded in looking like a pained grimace. Naruto laughed a little at the unusual twitch of those pale lips which were always set in straight line.

Sasuke relished the hearty laughter.

Minato and Yahiko eyed the peculiar exchange between the two best friends with raised eyebrows. Yahiko shrugged it off and opened his mouth to speak, but Minato beat him to it.

"So, Naruto, are you feeling okay?" He asked casually, but on the inside he was dying to see if his beloved son was in any way, shape, or form, hurt. Naruto smiled at his father and nodded his head enthusiastically

"Yup! But I do feel a bit hungry." As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. His cheeks tinged a shade of pink in embarrassment which made Minato chuckle and pinch his son's cheek.

"I'll go fetch ya' some ramen, okay?" Minato offered warmly and Naruto smiled openly, pumping a fist in the air.

"_Yatta_!"

The older of the two blonds just grinned and shook his head lightly. He headed out and left everyone else in there, but not before sneaking a glare in Yahiko's direction who was discretely yet intently watching the flaps of Naruto's hospital gown spread open to reveal the detective's round ass, unbeknownst to Minato of course.

Sakura coughed into her hand awkwardly and smiled at all the occupants in the room.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave then! See you guys later!" Naruto waved at his past-schoolmates from high school as they walked to the door in calm strides.

"Bye Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" He called out exuberantly. Hinata turned around and waved shyly back at him, her pretty face turning a bright shade of red before closing the door behind her.

Naruto blinked and looked at Kakashi who leaned against the wall, book in his hand but his dark eye staring at the confused blond.

"Why does she always blush?"

Iruka and Yahiko sweat-dropped while both Kakashi and Sasuke face-palmed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friends' odd behavior.

"What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IN NEED OF BETA!**


End file.
